smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King Of The Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Sometime later, Jokey decided to play a prank on Hefty, so he found him standing guard outside the palace. "Hey, Hefty! I brought you a surprise," Jokey said, placing the gift box in front of him. "It better be something worthy of a General Colonel Captain," Hefty responded. "I guarantee you'll get a big bang out of it," Jokey said with a sleazy smile. Hefty proceeded to open the gift box and it exploded in his face, causing Jokey and three other Smurfs to begin laughing hysterically. Hefty proceeded to aim his halberd straight at Jokey, accidentally poking his finger. "Ouch!" Jokey called out. "A wise Smurf, huh?" Hefty said in an angry tone of voice. "You're under arrest! Now get moving!" "Arrested? Jokey?" the other three Smurfs said, sounding completely surprised as they watched Hefty march Jokey straight into the palace. Brainy was busy sitting in his throne with a big grin on his face as he noticed Jokey approaching him with Hefty behind him, halberd facing straight and his face blacked out by the soot. "What is the meaning of this?" Brainy demanded. "You see, your smurfship," Hefty began. "Jokey smurfed me one of his gift boxes and when I opened it..." "And BOOM! Right?" Brainy said with a chuckle. "Look, Hefty, you know full well that's one of Jokey's oldest jokes! Where's your sense of humor? Case dismissed!" "Thanks, King Smurf," Jokey said, offering him a gift box. "Here's a little something for you." "That's nice of you, Jokey," Brainy said. "But you must say 'sire' to me." "Don't mention it!" Jokey said with a sleazy smile, before turning away to wait for the boom. Brainy proceeded to open the box and it exploded in his face, causing Jokey and other Smurfs to begin laughing hysterically once more. "SILENCE!" Brainy shouted. "THROW HIM IN PRISON!" "Prison? Hey, wait!" Jokey said as Hefty led him off. "Prison?" a Smurf said. "Jokey?" a second Smurf added. Sometime later, Jokey was now imprisoned in a palace tower, wearing a black-and-white striped Smurf hat and pants, and his foot was chained to a large steel ball. "This is a joke right?" Jokey said to himself. "They're just kidding right? They're not kidding." The news of Jokey's imprisonment began to spread throughout the village. "It's just like I smurfed you! He's had Jokey Smurf smurfed into prison!" one of the Smurfs told the crowd. "I honestly now feel like Brainy's lost his smurf and has become mad with power!" Dempsey said. "I'm beginning to believe you, laddie," Hawkeye responded. "Me too!" Fergus added. "That's disgraceful! A Smurf would never smurf this!" Greedy said, sounding really angry. "It's outrageous!" Lazy said, sounding really tired before quickly falling asleep. "I hate rages!" Grouchy muttered to himself. "Eh, gosh, I can't believe Brainy's smurfing like this," Clumsy said, feeling somewhat down. "He doesn't smurf like the Brainy that I've known all these years anymore." Smurfette put her hand on his shoulder in order to show him support. He turned to face her and bravely smiled. "Alright, laddies!" Fergus called out, getting the attention of the others. "Let's go smurf Jokey out of prison." "Yeah!" all the Smurfs said in unison, agreeing with what Fergus said. They all began to march towards the palace whilst chanting "Free Jokey!" and "Down with King Smurf!" As one of the guard Smurfs seen the large group approaching the palace, he quickly went to warn Brainy of their approach. "King Smurf! The Smurfs are smurfing to the palace while smurfing anti-King Smurf and Free Jokey statements!" the guard said. "Call out the guard!" Brainy demanded. As the large group of Smurfs converged on the palace, Brainy had his guards protect the entrance. The Smurfs just chanted "Free Jokey!" and "Down with King Smurf!" Brainy stepped out on to the balcony to meet the Smurfs. "Now everyone go home! Or else!" he said adamantly. As Hefty and his guards began to push the other Smurfs back, they all voiced their frustrations. "Smurfette! What are we gonna do?" Clumsy asked. "I don't know, Clumsy," Smurfette answered. "But we must think of something fast. How about we gather as many Smurfs as possible and meet in my house in order to discuss ideas?" Fergus overheard what she said. "You can count me and Hawkeye in, lassie," he said. "We want to help the laddie out of prison." "Thank you, Fergus," Smurfette answered with a smile. As the Smurfs had now gotten too preoccupied on helping Jokey escape from prison, they had now completely forgotten about the dam and the rising river now exceeding dangerous levels as even more water began to seep through. Sometime later, Brainy had his guards bring Smurfette to his castle in order to discuss something that was on his mind. Once the guards brought Smurfette to the throne room before leaving, she looked at Brainy pacing back and forth, pondering about what to do with the Smurfs who weren't loyal to him. "Why did you have your guards smurf me here, Brainy?" Smurfette demanded. "Ah, sweet innocent Smurfette," Brainy said with a small amount of joy in his voice, though it was to mask his frustration. "How would you like to smurf with me in my castle for the rest of my reign as king?" "I don't know," Smurfette said, sounding rather uneasy. "I'm not exactly ready for that type of commitment just yet." "If you agree to accept my proposal, then I'll make you queen of your fellow Smurfs," Brainy said, putting a hand on her cheek. "Everything you ever wanted, I'll make it happen." "I can be queen?" Smurfette asked, sounding a little bit excited. "Of course," Brainy said. "You only need to accept my proposal." Smurfette pondered. "Can I at least smurf some time to think about it?" she asked innocently. "Of course you can, Smurfette," Brainy said. "When you've smurfed your decision, smurf straight back here. You may leave." Smurfette bowed before leaving the throne room. "The thought of becoming queen is very smurfy," she thought to herself. "But I've got more important matters to smurf about, like helping the others smurf poor Jokey out of prison." ... That night, the Smurfs who wanted to help Smurfette help Jokey out of prison went to her house that evening in order to discuss possible options until a decision was eventually made to cover up to keep their identities secret from King Smurf. When the night darkness came, Smurfette opened her house door slightly and peered out to check if the coast was clear. She and the Smurfs that were with her all donned long purple jackets and black masks. "Okay, let's go!" Smurfette said, leading the group out of the house. "But remember to keep quiet." "You got it, lassie," Fergus said, following close behind her. "I hate keeping quiet!" Grouchy muttered under his breath. As they were making their way to the prison, the rebel Smurfs had to make a quick dash behind a Smurf house as a patrol of guard Smurfs were heading their way. A few moments afterwards, Hawkeye peered out from behind the house. "The coast is clear, laddies," he whispered. "Let's get smurfing." In a short while afterwards, they arrived at King Smurf's palace and spotted Jokey at the prison tower window. "Hi, guys!" Jokey said gladly, but his voice was quite loud. "Shh!" the rebel Smurfs shushed. "Quiet, laddie!" Fergus whispered. "You want us to get smurfed?" "No!" Jokey responded. "Jokey! Smurf away from the window!" Smurfette said with authority in her voice. "Hawkeye will smurf an arrow up to you with a rope attached to it." Jokey proceeded to take several steps away from the window as Hawkeye prepared his bow. "We all set, Hawkeye?" Dempsey asked whilst keeping on the look out. "Just... about... done," Hawkeye said, as he finally tied the rope around his arrow. "Smurf a step back." The other Smurfs took a step back as Hawkeye propped the arrow in to his bow, pulled back on the string, and let it go, launching the arrow up in to the tower and getting stuck in the ceiling. "Quick, Jokey!" Smurfette said. "Slide down." Jokey climbed out through the bars and held on to the rope, but the steel ball attached to his foot was jammed between the window bars. He grabbed the chain and tried as hard as he could to pull it through. "I'm trying! I'm trying!" Jokey said, pulling on the chain with all his strength, and with one final pull, the steel ball came through the bars and Jokey fell to the ground with such speed that the landing dazed him. Hefty had just spotted Jokey escape from his cell. "Sound the alarm!" Hefty shouted. "The prisoner's escaping!" All the commotion caused Brainy to wake up. "What is it? What is it?" he asked suddenly. Hefty ran in to the room. "Rebels, Your Smurfship! Heading for the woods!" he told him. "Rebels, eh?" Brainy said. "Don't just stand there! To arms and smurf after them! Bring me the others, smurf of alive! Understood?" "Yes, sire!" Hefty said before running off to gather his troops. "I'll soon put a stop to this!" Brainy said adamantly. "After all, I am the King!" That night, as King Smurf's guards were scouring the entire forest, the rebel Smurfs hid away in a small clearing out of sight, surrounding a small camp fire. "So what do we smurf now, laddies?" Fergus asked, to no Smurf in particular. "I smurf no clue, Fergus," Dempsey answered. "Your smurf is as good as mine." "I say we take a vote!" Smurfette suggested. Lazy yawned. "I'd say we take a nap," he said. "I'd say we break for lunch," Greedy suggested. "What do you say, Hawkeye?" Smurfette asked, calling up to him as he stood in a lookout keeping an eye out for the guards. "I'd say... michty me!" Hawkeye said. "Michty me?" Smurfette said, copying him, unsure as to what he was getting at. "Yeah! Smurf up and see what King Smurf and his troops are smurfing!" Hawkeye said. "Are they attacking?" Smurfette asked. "Worse than that, lassie!" Hawkeye responded. "They're building a wall around the village to keep the other Smurfs in, and to keep us out... for good." "This means war!" Grouchy said. "And I hate war!" "So do we all, Grouchy," Smurfette said. "But this time we have no choice." They all gulped in fear, as they had never been in war before. The following morning, Brainy had commanded his followers to build a wall around the village along with a surrounding moat. As work progressed on the walls construction, Hefty was supervising the progress to make sure it was strong enough to withstand an attack by the rebels. He soon spotted a Smurf building what appeared to be an escape hatch. "Is this palisade to keep the rebels out of to keep us in?" Hefty demanded. The Smurf turned to face him with a sly smile on his face. "Ha! In any case, I've smurfed my own precautions!" he said. Hefty just stared at him with a suspicious look on his face. He began to think that the Smurf was actually a rebel spy, but he quickly doubted that thought. Just outside the wall in a nearby tree, Hawkeye had climbed to a branch that overlooked the palace's throne room. He spotted Brainy pacing back and forth. "HEY! KING SMURF! A MESSAGE FOR YOU!" Hawkeye shouted, before quickly propping the arrow in to his bow, pulling back on the string and letting it go. The arrow flew through the window, catching Brainy by surprise as it crashed into the wall. Brainy took the attached message and began to read it. "King Smurf, if you don't abdicate right now, we'll attack, The Rebels." Brainy read out loudly before becoming filled with sheer frustration and anger. "Abdicate? NEVER!" The rebels waited nearby, waiting for the answer, but had so far heard nothing. "Anything, Hawkeye?" Smurfette asked as Hawkeye had rejoined them. "I don't know, lassie," he responded. "He did smurf the message as I seen him smurf it." "I've got an idea," Fergus said, as he slowly walked towards the wall. One of the Smurfs patrolling on top of the wall saw him approaching. "REBEL APPROACHING!!!" The Smurf shouted loudly, causing many of the other guards to come to his location. "Smurf one more step, Rebel, and we'll smurf fire on you!" Hefty demanded. Fergus smiled. "Good morning! How are we all?" he asked before stopping before the wall. "I smurf a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind smurfing me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SMURFING OFF? All of you, right now!" "Stand fast, Smurfs!" Hefty commanded. "Come now, Fergus!" Brainy said in a mocking tone of voice. "Brainy," Fergus retorted, "abdicate your position as king, or we will attack you with full force." "There's no need for war between us, Fergus," Brainy addressed. "There is a simpler way to deal with this." "What would that be?" Fergus asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Stand your 'army' down and rejoin with us and let me lead you as king," Brainy offered with a sly smirk on his face. "We will not stand down before any Smurf. Not least you, who wants to rule over us with an iron fist. If you think we'll just stand down and let you rule us... then I'll give you a pretty good smurfing, see if you're still smurfing then," Fergus answered adamantly. "Well then, I guess that you're clearly mad, like the rest of the rebels," Brainy insisted. "You hear that, lads?" Fergus shouted to the others. "We're on! Let's give these Smurfs a good hammering. Smurfland gu Brath." "CHARGE!" Dempsey shouted, holding his wooden club high. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:King Of The Smurfs Chapters